Rumbo a la decadencia
by Gene Russell
Summary: [IR implícito] Porque no importa qué tan fuerte seamos; cuando somos atacados de manera tan profunda, lo que necesitamos es un aliento que nos haga volver al ruedo.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers

* * *

 **Rumbo a la decadencia**

Complicado. Esa era la palabra que estaba definiendo tal situación; la lucha se volvía cada vez más intensa a medida que corrían los minutos. Ichigo hacía cavilaciones, llegaba a conclusiones, y a pesar de sus formidables ataques, faltaba algo, había una pieza faltante en medio de aquella batalla.

El poder _The Almighty_ de Yhwach hasta ahora garantizaba un triunfo para él, sin embargo Ichigo se mantenía al pie de la lucha.

—Puedo ver claramente que tratas de buscar el punto ciego de mi habilidad —le aseguraba Yhwach a Ichigo, al tiempo en que daba a paso darle explicaciones que sólo tenían como fin hacerlo caer en el abismo—. El futuro puede ser cambiado —prosiguió sereno—. Si eres capaz de crecer y madurar durante una batalla... entonces el futuro que veo cambia a uno completamente diferente. Asumo que esa es la idea que debe estar en tu mente en este momento.

Ichigo lo escuchaba y miraba con mucha atención.

—Entonces que así sea... si eso es lo que realmente crees... entonces quédate ahí donde estás —Culminó.

Ichigo fue herido de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir que era herido gracias a una nueva trampa.

—¡Pero qué...! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! —Se preguntaba en voz alta Ichigo.

Y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una explicación por parte de Yhwach hacia Ichigo. El punto era el futuro, cómo podía ser cambiado, y la esperanza de poder hacerlo. Pero mientras cada frase llegaba a un punto, Yhwach se jactaba de hacerle saber que no tenía oportunidad alguna en contra de él, porque no importaba cuan fuerte se había vuelto, cuantas ganas de ganar mostrase; al final él sería el vencedor, pero Yhwach jugaba al psicólogo mientras al mismo tiempo toda su alegoría se sentía en paradoja.

—... Pero por favor, te pido que no desesperes. Ya que no hay algo más desgarrador para un padre, que matar a su hijo sumido en la desesperación —Seguía el líder Quincy.

He ahí un quid en cuestión.

—¿Y qué tiene esta "desesperación"? —Pregunta Ichigo a punto de sacar algo a la luz.

—Después de todo, la conozco bastante bien —Presumía Yhwach de saber—. Ya que hasta ahora... ¡he permanecido afrontándola y superándola una y otra vez, con el fin de llegar a este preciso momento!

Y seguido de esto venía la tan esperada liberación...

* * *

Por otro lado, Rukia sentía el aumento de la Energía Espiritual de Ichigo, y no cabía duda alguna que a pesar de la gran confianza que depositaba en su amigo, también estaba consciente de que las cosas podrían complicarse, y ella conocía perfectamente a Ichigo para saber que había momentos en que éste se decaía y sólo necesitaba un empuje, una base extra de donde sostenerse cuando la complejidad hacía aparición.

 _Tú puedes mantenerte en pie, Ichigo. mantente en pie que vamos en apoyo..._ Pensaba la Teniente de Decimotercera División.

* * *

—¡Ban...kai! —Dos silabas, una sola palabra.

La suma de todo y al mismo tiempo...

—¡Tensa Zangetsu...! —cantó al final Ichigo.

Una nueva forma en el Bankai de éste emergió. La belleza y diferencia de la Zanpakutō era notable. Sin embargo... las cosas daban un giro, una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, que una vez en el pasado había sucedido.

De pronto... la hoja de la Zanpakutō estaba rota, fue tan rápido que luego de unos segundos fue Ichigo lo notó.

—¡¿Tensa Zangetsu... está rota?! —exclamó en pregunta al tiempo en que se dio cuenta.

Un Yhwach seguro de sí, mostrando con egocentrismo que fue él quien dio ese destino al arma. La parte cortada cayó clavada en suelo, y mientras cayó, Ichigo iba rumbo a su debilidad; la entrada de una característica de decadencia.

Totalmente sorprendido, el chico se quedó paralizado, Yhwach por el contrario empezó a atacar sin piedad y aprovechando la situación; le rompió el cuerno que había en la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

Ichigo hizo ademán de atacar, pero fue en vano, su ataque no hizo efecto en absoluto, al contrario, fue él quien resultó herido. Se notaba el cambio drástico que había dado luego de que su espada fuera cortada.

Inoue salió en escena para intentar ayudar, pero esto sólo ocasionó que Ichigo se desconcentrara y recibiera otro corte. No pudo hacer nada; la técnica de la chica no pudo contra Yhwach.

—¡¿Pero cómo... si ya lo había defendido de ese ataque..?! —se preguntó en voz alta.

Después de otra breve explicación, Yhwach les hizo saber que el poder su _The Almighty_ sólo podía ver el futuro sino también cambiarlo.

Ante esa declaración, Ichigo mostró preocupación, Yhwach decía burlescamente:

—Sí, sí. Desespera ante mi poder... Ichigo.

Entonces, ¿qué sería de todo, qué pasaría después? Las dudas impregnaban a Ichigo, lo que nos hace pensar... ¿la llegada de alguien será lo que de aliciente de fe a la situación? ¿O tendrá que buscar una solución Ichigo por sí mismo? A a la expectativa queda todo, la esperanza de una victoria queda en hipótesis por ahora...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«_ _La angustia puede ser superada actuando con firmeza, pero la actitud resolutiva de alguien sólo puede volver proporcionada por la creencia absoluta de algunas palabras de aliento o una meta, por algo o alguien que te haga volver al ruedo, por las ganas de luchar; por todo._ _»_

 **Gene**

* * *

A pesar de que quería que quedara mejor tuve que parar de escribir por un momento, lo que no me dejó muy segura de que haya sido bueno mi intento de plasmar el ambiente y los ánimos que surgieron. No quiero ni intento excusarme, pero debo decir que un problema personal me desconcentró. Aún así espero que aunque sea poquito, les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un saludo,

Gene


End file.
